monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Weapons 5 Series
Which Hatcher unit do you want the most? Balmung Aaron's Rod Brionac Hatcher Units Time: 01/04 12PM - 01/16 11:59 Analysis Balmung was clearly made with a support role in mind. Both her Bump Combos are there to help allies boost their Attack power and keep them free of status conditions. She's also got a Delay SS to prevent enemies from attacking for a few turns. Additionally, she has 3 Null Abilities, making her versatile, and Inner Strength can help her from being completely passive. That being said, she's given up a lot of firepower for her support role, as her Status Recovery Blast, while powerful, has limited range, and is her only form of Bump Combo damage. While she does have Inner Strength, it is not a reliable offensive tool, and her SS is more to save face and set up allies for the KO. Expect her to be a solid support unit, but if you're looking for a Wood powerhouse, you'll have to look elsewhere. Aaron's Rod has some serious potential in becoming a strong unit. He's got 2 common Null Abilities, can bulk up allies with Bestow Barrier, and has Ishikawa Goemon's SS, converting enemies into Speed Boosters. Not to mention that he's also got two very strong Bump Combos that are great for mob clearing. The other two units who've had his SS managed to crack the Tier List Rankings. He also has the fortune of sharing the same Nulls as Abel, a recently released Guardians exclusive. It wouldn't be surprising to see a high difficulty quest or two in the future where she will excel in, which would only be great news for Aaron's Rod. Keep an eye on him. If Brionac ever does become a top-tier unit, it'll be because of her Bump Combos. Homing bumps have become all the rage again thanks to the Transcension additions of both Loreley the Mermaid and Smopol. Brionac is coming in with not only Homing Pierce 18, but a Super Shotgun Sub Bump as well. She will flat out murder any and all Scorpions with ease. That being said, she is not a Blast Type, and while she does have 3 Null Abilities, 2 of them aren't that common. Her viability may depend on just how prevalent Speed-Down Walls become this year, as it currently is a very rare gimmick. If we start seeing high difficulty quests incorporate it as a necessary hazard to counter, Brionac might be able to see her rating rise. But as for now, she's a solid unit, and not much else. Should You Pull? With the recent release of the new Legends exclusives, if you haven't obtained them yet, you should probably save your orbs for them. At the moment, the highest ceiling for any of the three units in this series is 9.0. If you were lucky enough to snag both Excalibur and Binah, Aaron's Rod MIGHT be worth a pull or two, but that's it. TLDR: Pull for Aaron's Rod if you have the money/orbs to spare. Otherwise, skip and save your orbs for Excalibur and Binah next month if you missed out on them in New Year's. Series Drop Units Complete all missions for a free Tokudama for this Hatcher. Time: 01/04 12PM - 01/19 11:59 Encounter Zephyr! During this event series, you will be able to obtain Zephyr. Her quest has a small chance of appearing after defeating any of the above Extreme or Lethal quests in the series. You will then have 24 hours to complete the quest before it vanishes. For tips and a list of viable monsters, check out the guide for Tsubasa's dungeon here.